El fin y el principio
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Adrian Pucey presencia el fin de un régimen de terror y Michael Corner presencia el principio de una nueva oportunidad. Curiosamente, todo se da por causa del otro.
1. El fin

**El fin y el principio**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto: "Después de la batalla" del Foro "El mapa del mortífago"._

* * *

 **I.**

 **El fin**

La intención de Adrian Pucey es mantenerse neutral en la guerra que tiene lugar en el mundo mágico.

Tanto su familia como él se trasladan a una desapercibida localidad junto al Río Loira, ubicado en Francia. La correspondencia tan cordial que siempre mantuvieron con el tío Julien —quien abandonó Gran Bretaña tantos atrás cuando le fue imposible encontrar un lugar en la comunidad mágica por ser squib— es lo que les permite ser bien acogidos en el barrio muggle, con la condición de no llamar la atención de los vecinos y no jugarle bromas a su esposa que le teme a la magia.

A Adrian es al que menos le cuesta acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina. En cambio, sus hermanos no dejan de preguntar por qué no asistirán ese año a Hogwarts, repiten una y otra vez que extrañan a sus amigos, y que quieren volver lo más pronto posible a su antiguo hogar.

Y Adrian sabe que eso no es posible.

«Rechacé abiertamente la propuesta de Yaxley de colaborar con los mortífagos. Por lo que si no estamos a favor de ellos, estamos en su contra. No estoy dispuesto a dejar al azar la suerte de la familia. Hoy mismo me comuniqué con el tío Julien —fueron las palabras de Bernard Pucey, su padre—. Adrian puede profundizar sus estudios si así lo desea y los niños podrán ir a Beauxbatons.»

Pero toda esa estabilidad que consigue a lo largo de los meses se viene abajo cuando recibe una carta de Michael Corner. Le pide que vuelva a Gran Bretaña y que se reúna con él en la cabaña que su familia tiene en las afueras de Londres. Medita una y otra vez si aceptar e ir. Tantas semanas evitando pensar en él, tratando de olvidarlo de un modo u otro, pero todo se desmorona con dos simples palabras.

 _Te necesito._

El encuentro tiene lugar en la cabaña pérdida, con los copos de nieve en los alrededores, y Michael termina convenciéndole de no volver de nuevo a Francia. Sus padres ponen el grito en el cielo pero tampoco intentan llevarlo a la fuerza puesto que Adrian es mayor de edad y tiene derecho a correr sus propios riesgos.

Por lo que él es uno de los pocos Slytherin que llegan a Hogwarts como refuerzos. Siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor Slughorn, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza dentro del pecho y la preocupación enroscada en la garganta, esgrime su varita y derriba a tantos mortífagos como le es posible. En ningún momento deja de pensar en Michael, en dónde se encontrara, y en qué sucederá luego de que termine la batalla.

Se encuentra con una pronta respuesta cuando el tétrico cadáver de Lord Voldemort es colocado en una habitación adyacente. Los estudiantes se arremolinan para contemplar los restos de ese ser que tantos daños ha causado. Adrian no es uno de los que permanece allí. Él solamente tiene atención para buscarlo. Escucha un grito que le resulta familiar. El polvo grisáceo que se desprende de los escombros le nubla la visión pero se las ingenia para llegar hasta Michael que se presiona el muslo izquierdo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo algo enterrado —murmura con los labios apretados—. Quítamelo, por favor.

—Michael, nunca te lo dije pero le tengo pánico a la sangre —observa su herida que no deja de manar—. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—¡No te atrevas a desmayarte, Pucey! ¡El herido aquí soy yo, no tú!

Demasiado tarde, Adrian acaba de caerse de espaldas mientras que el otro chico lanza un bufido de indignación.


	2. El principio

**El fin y el principio**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto: "Después de la batalla" del Foro "El mapa del mortífago"._

* * *

 **II.**

 **El principio**

La enfermería no es lo suficiente espaciosa para poder alojar a todos los heridos de la batalla. Michael Corner insiste en que no es necesario que le den una camilla, ya que comprende que hay compañeros que se encuentran más graves que él, pero Lisa Turpin insiste en revisarle personalmente la herida que tiene en el muslo. Tiene un pedazo de cristal incrustado allí. Uno de los tantos pedazos que volaron cuando los hechizos comenzaron a tener lugar.

Su compañera le pregunta si le duele.

—Al principio me dolía. Con la poción el dolor se ha ido suavizando —responde él tratando de mostrar seguridad, aunque sigue sintiendo los pinchazos en la zona afectada—. Estoy bien.

Lisa finge creerle y sigue atendiendo a los restos de los heridos. A ella le gusta muchísimo todo lo que tiene que ver con la medimagia, quiere ser sanadora en un futuro, y Madame Pomprey no se pudo negar cuando ésta le ofreció su ayuda.

Se organizan de tal modo que dividen el colegio para cada función requerida. En los patios se encuentran los mortífagos que no perecieron durante el combate y esperan para ser trasladados a Azkaban; los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla se encuentran cerca del comedor y los familiares y amigos de las víctimas permanecen con ellos, y lejos de los mismos está el cadáver de Lord Voldemort; la enfermería está a disposición de los heridos de más gravedad y el resto son atendidos en los pasillos por los profesores.

«Lo mataré —piensa Michael cuando recuerda la patética escena de Adrian Pucey desmayándose por causa de la sangre—. Se enfrentó a los carroñeros, pero le tiene pánico a la sangre. Vaya ironía.»

Brinca de la camilla. Enseguida se arrepiente por los aguijonazos de dolor que atraviesan su cuerpo. Sigue adelante hasta encontrarse con Adrian, quien está ayudando a la esposa de Bill Weasley —no recuerda su nombre, pero sabe que es la chica que fue la campeona de Beauxbatons— con los huesos fracturados y los desgarros musculares.

—Espero que no sigas enojado.

Michael bufa.

—¿Por qué debería estar enojado? ¿Por el hecho que te hayas desmayado cuando necesitaba de tu ayuda?

—No es mi culpa tenerle pánico a la sangre. Le puede suceder a cualquiera en cualquier momento —su respuesta no le convence, pero él sonríe—. Vamos, Michael. Ya todo terminó. Deberías estar contento.

—Lo estoy dentro de lo posible —«Penélope Clearwater sigue desaparecida, Su Li puede que pierda un brazo y Stephen Cornfoot está al borde la muerte»—. Nos debemos una conversación.

—Lo que tengamos que hablar puede ser después. Tenemos que seguir ayudando en lo que podamos.

Michael está de acuerdo.

Las horas transcurren de forma parsimoniosa. Demasiado daño para repararlo solamente en un día. Con una taza de té humeante entre las manos, la conversación tiene lugar. Al unísono hablan sobre un futuro juntos.

—Después de perder tanto, llegué a la conclusión de que quiero tenerte en mi vida y no dejarte ir nunca más.

—¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? Soy muy joven para casarme.

—Eres un tonto —responde Michael rodando los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Corner.

—Y yo a ti, Pucey. Aunque eres tan egocéntrico como solamente un slytherin puede serlo.

—Pero me sigues queriendo de todos modos.

Un instante de silencio y de repente:

—¿Quieres conocer a mi familia? —sugiere—. Podemos viajar a Francia cuando se normalice todo en el Ministerio de Magia —Adrian le besa tiernamente en los labios—. Ya aprovechas y les explicas a mis padres cómo me persuadiste para desobedecerlo y no volver.


End file.
